An ordinary Life
by snowmanic
Summary: Romance between Female Shepard and Miranda Lawson. Set 5 years after the reaper invasion where Shepard always did the right thing (which includes killing the reapers how the hell that was a renegade option I don't know but what ever) Shepard also blew up the conductor from a safe distance because apparently in my story she has a brain. Contains Lesbians and sex. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

An ordinary life

Miranda so turned the key until she heard the clicking sound as the lock opened. She gently pushed the door open and stepped in making sure to shut and lock the

door behind her. She slowly walked a few steps forward until she reached a small glass table where she dumped her black handbag. "Hey sis" She quickly turned to

see Orianna and opened both arms "Ori" she said as they hugged. The two women were about to begin a conversation when they heard "Auntie Ori, Auntie Ori,

Auntie Ori" As a 4 year old red head came running into the room. The red head paused and turned to see Miranda. "Mummy" The cried with joy as she ran towards her.

Miranda Knelt down and opened both arms and firmly hugged the girl as she stood up lifting her in the air. "Hello princess" Miranda said as she kissed the girl's

forehead before kneeling down and releasing the girl. The girl grabbed both Orianna's and Miranda's hand and pulled them to follow. So both women followed her into

a huge room that was the living room and kitchen all in one.

.

The girl held up her colouring book showing various pages of colouring and the odd page where she had managed not to go over the lines. "Well done sweetie, I am

going to say hi to mummy "Miranda said before ruffling the girls hair and standing up. Orianna stayed on the floor playing with the girl as Miranda walked over to the

other side of the room. That was where she saw the tall red head wearing a black shirt, tight dark blue jeans and high heeled boots. She slowly approached the

woman who was busy stirring various pots and periodically looking into the oven. Miranda eased slowly behind her so she could place both hands on her ass. She

gently rubbed it as she leaned forward and kissed the woman's neck "Hello Jennifer". Jen moaned and turned round "Right back at you Mrs Shepherd" She replied as

she cupped Miranda ass and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. Miranda smiled and placed one of her hands on the red heads face before leaning in and began to

snog her. The two women stood for several minutes kissing and stroking each other. "Eewh that gross" moaned the little girl. They laughed and Jennifer knelt down

"Samantha go sit at the table it's dinner time"..

.

.

"Come on kiddo lets go" Miranda said taking her hand and leading her to the dinner table where Orianna had already sat down. The girl released Miranda's hand

crawled under the table so she could sit next to Orianna. Miranda sat opposite Sam "how was your day princess" she asked. "It was great mummy; mummy and I went

to the park and played with Rex. Miranda suddenly realised she hadn't seen the Labrador at all which was odd because usually it was the first to greet her. Jennifer

came over and put a plate of food in front of Ori and Sam. Then returned after a short while with her's and Miranda's. "Where's Rex" Miranda asked as Jen sat down

and kissed her cheek. Asleep in the garden he got all excited when Ori brought over a chew bone for him. Miranda smiled and kissed Jen on the lips before they all sat

around eating and chatting.

.

After they had finished Jennifer took the pots over to the sink. "Jen let me do the pots you've done all the housework" Miranda said. "Ori here, you haven't seen her for

a month go catch up" Jen said as she kissed Miranda. "Are you sure sweetie, you do loads of housework?" Miranda said as she placed a hand on the side of Jens chest

and gently rubbed up and down. "Miranda I chose to be a housewife so I could write my book about our adventures, whilst raising our child. I am not some helpless

woman being made to wait on your every whim. After all I did lead the galaxy to victory over the reapers five years ago." Jane said as she slowly kissed Miranda's lips

and stroked her face. "Ok if you're sure" Miranda said she walked a few feet away. "Besides I am sure a beautiful woman like you can think of a way to repay me"

Miranda turned "Luckily for you, I am very smart. I can probably thing of a few ways" she said as she winked. Jen smiled and went back to doing the dishes and so she

went over to her sister.

Ori was lying on her front on her carpet as Sam was busy setting up a mini battlefield with plastic toy soldiers. "Auntie Ori, you're going to be the reapers" the girl said

as she passed her a plastic model of Harbinger. "Ok little missy and who are you going to be". She asked. "I am going to be the alliance because they won. Also both

my mummies worked for them" Sam said and then began making lazer noises as Orianna played along with her. Miranda joined in and eventually they triumphed over

the reapers. It was now about 7 o'clock and so Miranda put Sam to bed. She was joined by Jennifer in the girl's bedroom where they both read her a bed time story.

.

Once they were done they headed back into the living room where Jen lay down on the sofa on her side and Miranda did the same in front of her. Jen's arm wrapped

round her waist and pulled her close and they snuggled. Orianna came and sat down on the opposite sofa. "Sam is so adorable and she's growing up so fast" Orianna

said. "She has Miranda's eyes" "and your hair" Miranda interjected. Jen continued "She's really active and wants to be a doctor like her mum" Jen gently kissed

Miranda's Neck. I had to admit when Jen said we should have a daughter like the same way we were created I was very worried about it" Miranda said. "She was

afraid that I was going to be like your dad" Jen said. "Shepard that's not" Miranda was interrupted "Which shepard are you referring to, theres three in this household.

Miranda it's ok all I wanted for our little girl is for her to be healthy and from our gene pool. With half your jeans she'll be perfect anyway"

The three women sat here talking and drinking wine until they realised it was midnight. "Oh look at the time, Orianna how are you getting home" Miranda sked

concerned. "Jen already set me up a bed in the spare room" Orianna said. "Good I am going to turn in, see you in the morning Ori" And with that Miranda stood up and

gave her sister a hug before heading into the bedroom.

.

Where she removed her dress and heels dropped her lingerie to the floor and pulled on a soft flimsy pink nightie. "Aah" She whimpered as Jen's hands gently kneaded

her breasts. Her thumbs deliberately flicking Miranda's nipples as they stroked across them. Miranda turned round and gently stroked Jen's face before taking her

hands and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. With the last button undone she pulled the shirt open to reveal Jen's black bra. Miranda smiled and walked away and lay face

up on the bed. Jen stripped down to her black lingerie and slowly walked towards Miranda.

.

Miranda lay there as Jen climbed on top of her with her hands either side of her. Miranda gently stroked her fingers up the red head's side until they slowly reached the

back. Where her finger tips moved from the soft skin to the silky lingerie. They slowly stoked along the spine of the bra until at last she found the clip. Placing fingers

either side she pulled the pin to release it. Before pulling the bra in one hand and watching the as it came off. She threw it to the side of the room and gently placed

her palms against the exposed breasts. Jen gently began to kiss Miranda's neck. The lips pressed softly against her skin but began to ignite her passion. Miranda

whimpered as she felt Jen's hand slide under her nightie. Her two index fingers rubbed along the rim of her pussy causing her to moan as she became incredibly

aroused. Jen's fingers slowly circle rubbing harder with every second. Miranda gasped as Jen's other hand pulled down her night making her tits pop out her left breast

was instantly squeezed.

Miranda gasped and grabbed Jen's neck pulling her wife into a passionate snog as she suffered the relentlass groping of her breast. As well as the rubbing of her

pussy. "She pulled out of kiss "Aah" she grunted grabbing the hold of sheets and squeezing them as her toes curled. Her pussy became wet and she panted having

climaxed Jen pulled out her fingers and placed them in her mouth and sucking them slowly. "Mmm nice and sweet" She said gently groping both Miranda's breasts

before kissing each one. Her hands slowly trickled down Miranda's body until they got to the bottom of her nightie which they pulled down all the way of her toes. Jen

then placed her hands on Miranda's thighs and spread them.

Before placing her fingers deep inside of Miranda. Miranda groaned as the fingers slid along her inner wall agonizingly rubbing. She was so hot and was all flustered as

Jens finger pushed further in. She cried out as she climaxed again barely able to catch her breath as she felt Jen's wet tongue lapping against her pussy. "Aah" she

grunted as Jen's Tongue slowly entered her sending her spiralling into a deeper climax. She brushed her hands through Jen's long thick red hair and gripped firmly but

gently and pushed Jen down. The red head received the message and pushed her tongue deeper into Miranda's Pussy. Miranda growled and moaned as her body

tensed for her third orgasm. Finally Jen pulled her tongue out and Miranda lay there gasping as the former commander lay on top of her and rested her head against

her breasts.

.

After about five minutes Miranda had finally recovered and so she gently rolled on top of Jen. Placing her lower body between Jen's thighs she gently moved up and

down whilst on top of the commander. Forcing their pussies to rub against each other. Miranda continued this motion slowly increasing the pace and allowing he

moans of her wife to judge the appropriate pace. Finally she saw Jen muffle her mouth with the pillow and felt the wetness of her pussy. Miranda Gently places her

hands on Jens breasts and slowly squeezed both of the multiple times. Before letting her hands glide down Jen's soft but slightly sweaty skin as they moved from her

tits to her thighs. Parting them slowly and holding them open as she placed her tongue onto the commander's clit. Her mouth tasted Jen's cum it was warm and sweat

reminding her of Turian brandy. She slowly moved her tongue up and down Jen's flap as the former marksman writhed in pleasure. After about ten minutes she

stopped judging by Jen's gasps and pants the red head had climaxed a while ago.

.

Miranda gently clambers up the bed on her hands and knees. As he soft mattress bounces slightly under her weight until she was at the right height to lay down on

Jen with her Head resting on Jen's right shoulder. She felt Jens arms wrap round her one positioning itself on her left buttocks and the other placed gently on her back

as it slowly rubbed up and down it. The touch was perfect and Miranda gently nuzzled against Jen's shoulder as she enjoyed the embrace of her wife. She slowly pulls

the duvet over them and continues to snuggle.

.

As she lays there in the dark and warm room she can't help but reflect on her past. The realisation she was gay, bisexual or just madly attracted to Jen Shepard. The

change from Cerberus to the Alliance and the perks it had. Helping to save the galaxy from the Reapers as well as the Collectors. Waiting an agonizing year as the

commander recovered from her wounds. Overcoming her own infertility by creating a child, from both hers and Jen's DNA then placing it in Jen's womb. The birth of her

beautiful daughter and finally achieving a lovinging family. She had a wife she was madly in love with, a sister she who she cherished and a little girl who she adored.

Not to mention the families adorable dog. "Seems not only was I created to be perfect but I am able to create a perfect life for myself" She thought. "Aah" she

whimpered as Jen's squeezed her ass. "Perfect indeed".


	2. Chapter 2

An ordinary day

Miranda groaned as she stretched her arms out in front of her. The darkness of the room lifted as

she slowly opened her gorgy eyes as she withdrew her hands from there exploration to rub her sore

yes. She smiled as the room was lit lightly and she could see and feel that she was on top of

Jennifer. She took her hands and slowly dragged them across Jen's soft warm white flesh, firmly

coping a feel of her tits as she reached them. "Mmm" she groaned as Jen's hands instinctively

squeezed her ass. She giggled and then placed her and on Jen's face and pulled herself onto a knees

and leant over Jen and kissed her lips. Before pulling the soft satin sheets of her and rolling out of

the bed. She smiled as Jen fidgeted in her sleep and grabbed the duvet pulling it over her.

.

.

Miranda walked softly on the green carpet as she approached her cabinet. Pulling the draw open

slowly and quietly she grabbed her pair of black linger and placed them on top of the wooden

cabinet. She pulled on her pants and then put on her bra, finally picking up her nightie from before

and pulling it over her. Then she crept to the door and opened it just enough to squeeze through

before closing it almost immediately once she was through. She turned to the left and looked at

Sam's door which was fully closed and had the white golden retriever guarding the door. Rex did this

whenever Sam went to bed and closed the door before he was ready. The dog raised his head

as Miranda approached she softly stoked his white fur and chuckled as he licked her face

affectionately Before lying back down in defence of Sam's room.

.

.

Miranda approached the fridge which she opened and pulled out the crate of eggs. She carefully

bashed them on the side of the big clear bowl on the counter and poured in enough eggs for 4

people. The she promptly whisked them for a few minutes before putting them in the microwave

which opened automatically as she approached. Once she placed the bowl inside the AI within the

microwave talked "eggs detected, will begin cooking scrambled eggs. Please clarify if you want this

or choose another option". "scrambled eggs please" Miranda said and the microwave burst into life.

Gods she hated this microwave and had insisted to Shepard that there front door would use a key

like in the olden times. Though it still had scanner above it and the key wouldn't work if the wrong

dna was detected. Miranda jumped with shock as the microwave beeped. She opened it and then

raised her hand upwards and watched as her hands went blue and so did the bowl she then moved

her hand left using her biotics to move the bowl onto the counter.

.

.

She left the bowl of scrambled eggs to cool down and promptly placed bread in the toaster which

was capable of taking 12 slices. As the bread began to toast she remembered the conversation about

how they would never need to do 12 slices of toast and how Jen had insisted saying "What if we

have a toast party" Miranda smiled as she looked to the toaster which was now full. Miranda

opened the cabinet and grabbed five plates she then went to the fridge and the flora. Placing it by

the plates and then turning round sharply as she heard "Morning mummy". Her little girl was stood

in stripped Panamas with her red hair hanging loosely and Rex by her side. The dog was about the

same size as her when it was on all fours. Miranda knelt down and kissed her Sam on the head

"morning princess. I hope you're hungry" she said the girl smiled2 I am and so is Rex". The dog

barked as if he understood the question

.

.

Miranda smiled and stood up opening another cabinet with dog food in she grabbed a pouch and

turned to see that Sam was buttering the toast. She poured the food into the bowl and Rex barked

Joyfully. Sam took the bowl and headed to the table with Rex following promptly. The girl placed the

bowl on the end of the table and then pulled the chair out from under the table. Rex jumped up and

sat on the chair as he munched on his food, Sam took a seat next to him and smiled as Miranda

brought over her scrambled egg on toast. "Would you like any sauce sweetie" Miranda said as she

ruffled her girls hair. "Turian dextro spice please" Miranda handed her the bottle and smiled as the

poured this sauce that resembled sweet and sour onto her food. Then Rex's when he raised his head

and nudged the bottle with his nose. Miranda chuckled and went back over to the table and grabbed

a plate of scrambled egg on toast for Orianna who had come out of the spare room and was now sat

at the table.

.

.

She handed her sister the food and the two greeted each other pleasantly. Miranda was once again

At the counter getting the two remaining plates when she felt Jen's hands wrap round her waist one

began rubbing her stomach the other went for her ass. She felt a soft Kiss on her neck. "Morning my

love" Miranda heard whispered into her ear. "Morning Jen" Jennifer released and walked over to the

table where she took a seat. Miranda placed a plate in front of Jen and then sat next to her and

began to eat. "This is really nice thank you mummy" Sam said before stuffing a huge forkful into her

mouth. "Yes Sister this is nice" Orianna said. "Beautiful, smart, kind and an excellent mother" I

chose well" Jen said and Miranda moaned as Jen gently snogged her.

.

.

Another happy day Miranda thought to herself. With the look Jen was giving her tonight would be quite happy as well.


End file.
